Extended ending for Batteries Not Included
by sminches
Summary: Jake is bothering Hayley to tell him who is in his league. What will happen? Why am I asking you this, I'm the author... R&R!


Batteries Not Included, Extended Ending:

Carter: Hey, hey, heyyy! Okie-Dokie, Well I was watching Batteries not Included with my friend Marta the other day-

Alex: And not with me… *crosses arms and pouts*

Felix: *smacks Alex in the back of the head* Shut up and let her continue.

Alex: Are we ever gunna get rid of you?

Carter: Will you two please be quiet so I can continue?

Alex and Felix: Fine…

Carter: Anyways, I was wondering, what would happen if Hayley told him who was in his league instead of just blush and smile at him? He obviously didn't get the hint.

Felix: I told you Jake was horrible at taking hints.

Carter: and I told you to shut up, kay? So, I was inspired to add on to the story when Marta was bugging me about the ending to Batteries not Included, cuz she had to leave before we finished. And, ta-da!

Alex: Will you please just get on with it.

Felix: Yeah, I want to read the story!

Carter: Fine…

Felix and Alex: Yay!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

*Disclaimer: I don't own the Troop. At least… Not yet. Anybody know where the owner lives? Remind me to ask Marta if I can borrow her pitchfork.*

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hayley's POV:

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Stockley is hurt, or worse." Felix replied, looking worried.

"No," Jake said, turning to me. "That Sarah [I forget her last name] isn't out of my league." He said. Felix rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Jake! Will you stop with this Sarah thing?" I said to him. I was getting really ticked off at this point. What does he see in her? She's not smart, she's pretty-ISH, and she has absolutely nothing in common with him.

"I just want to know why you think I'm not good enough for her. It's cruel to just dismiss someone like that!" He said to me. Oh my gosh, this boy was stupid. Maybe he was a good match for Sarah after all.

"I said you were in a different league. You're a much better person than her, Jake." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Oh… So she's not in my league?" He said.

"No…" I replied.

"So who's in my league?" He asked me. Oh my god! This guy really was stupid! *Me, you idiot!* I wanted to scream. But all I did was blush and smile shyly at him. He smiled back, so I assumed he got the hint. I was so close to telling him that I though I was, but just then, the school exploded.

*After The Explosion*

"Come on Hayley! Just tell me!" He said, following me down the hall.

"I already told you, NO." I said, trying my best to ignore him.

"Last name?"

"Nope.

"First name?"

"Not happening Jake."

"Come on! Hair color?"

"Really Jake?" I said, spinning around to face him.

"Yes, now are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to bother you about this for the rest of the week?"

I rolled my eyes. I had figured he had gotten the hint during our conversation earlier, but apparently not. "Jake, you are going to have to ask me about a million more times before I give in and tell you, kay?" I said as I walked into the janitor's closet to go to HQ. My mistake. Jake pinned me against the wall.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me." He said.

"Jake, if I wouldn't tell you five minutes ago, what makes you think I'd tell you now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just figured that you can't bear to be late for cheerleading." He said teasingly. I glanced at my watch. Oh crap. Cheerleading practice starts in fifteen minutes!

"Jake, seriously, let me out of here, I need to go."

"Hayley, seriously, tell me who is in my league and I'll let you go." I rolled my eyes and stomped on his foot. "OW!" he yelled as I ducked under his arm. I continued walking down the hall as he came out of the janitor's closet behind me. "Come on Hayley, first initial?"

"No!"

"Last initial?" Ok, I'd had it. I need to just shut this boy up. So I did the thing that came to mind first. I spun around, grabbed him, and crashed my lips into his. You can imagine my surprise when he leaned into the kiss and began kissing me back. About a minute later, I pulled away from him.

"Please stop asking questions." I told him. He just smiles and wrapped his arms around my waist. I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. I decided that I kinda liked this. After a little while, he had me pinned against the wall again, and we were running out of breath. We pulled apart for a second time as the bell rang. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into HQ. I decided that one more missed practice wasn't going to hurt.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Carter: Ok, hope you liked!

Alex: I did!

Felix: eh, it was ok.

Carter: Felix, who asked your opinion?

Felix: Umm… Alex.

Carter: Really Alex?

Alex: I was going to be nice, but what the heck. *takes blaster from Felix and laughs evilly.*

Carter: What are you doing?

Alex: Holding Felix hostage!

Felix: You can't shoot that thing, you don't know what it does!

Alex: Oh yeah? I know this button shoots it! *presses self-destruct button* Aww, crap.

Felix: smooth…

Alex: *coughs* Not fun guys… not fun… *coughs*

Felix: We warned you.

Carter: Ok, well while we treat Alex for third degree burns, you guys can all R&R! If you do, I'll give you-

Fredo: a pony?

Alex: Hey Fredo, didn't you like, die in Next Stop: Lakewood?

Fredo: no.

Carter: Ok, well no, better.

Fredo: an elephant?

Alex: No Fredo…

Fredo: a pony?

Carter, Alex, and Felix: *walks away*

Fredo: an elephant!

Carter: *whispers* ok, R&R and I'll give you a virtual cookie!


End file.
